Clarice Von Veldemeria
''Personality'' "Solumn and Devout, Clarice's personality is that of a kindred soul... But are appearences always the same as what's inside? ~ Excerpt describing Clarice Clarice is made out to be a quiet, yet caring, woman, who is steadfast loyal to King Allant. However, she harbours a deep hatred of Aeron Dawnseeker, Thomas Ansatsu-sha and Akina Fujishira, for their "desertion" (in her eyes) of Reginald's 6th and 9th order of knights. She harbours mixed feelings of malice and love for Tobilas Dawnseeker, which are quickly put to rest when she encounters the party in chapter 12. ''Appearence'' Clarice wears a Knight Captain's outfit, and has crimson red hair, as well as black eyes. Her most distingushing feature is her stern gaze, which causes almost anyone (Excluding Aeron, Kevin and Thomas.) to fall silent immidiately. She chooses to keep a bow on her at all times as a weapon, and doesn't use typical arrows as ammunition. Instead, she syphons magic from the air, similar to Runic Magic, and utilizes that as a form of energy for her arrows. ''Abilities'' Clarice is able to draw upon magic from the air, and is able to transmute it into Arrows. Thus, unless she is in a no-magic zone, it's impossible for her to run out of arrows. Should she choose to do so, she can also transmute her own mana into arrows to deal more damage. Clarice is able to manipulate low level spells, such as Blaze, Freeze, Bolt, etc. and transmute those into Arrows. That alone allows her to render 1/4th of the magic within the world (Game) to her own purposes. It also shown that with lower health, the stronger her will becomes, increasing her damage output exponentally, up to a factor of 7x the damage in a normal hit, making her one of the most fearsome bosses within the game. ''Skill List'' ﻿'' ''﻿ ''Fatal Bursts'' Eternal Bane Clarice sacrifices 5% of her max HP (No HP in Boss Battle), to open a portal to the netherworld. She then kicks a single foe in there, and fires off 15 arrows of light, which circle the foe, slicing through them numerous times. She finished by shattering the realm with a roundhouse kick and flips back. Moderate (15%) chance of inflicting instant death. Hit counter: 91. Element: Light No Glory Clarice stabs her bow into the ground, and begins combining kicks and punches into a vicious 24 hit combo. She finishes by somersault kicking the foe into the air. Aeron, Reginald and Keith are the only ones able to block the attack. Traitor's End (Only used against Aeron, Tobilas, Kevin, Thomas and Akina.) Clarice summons swords of light around the allied party. The swords ignore anyone except Aeron, Tobilas, Kevin, Thomas or Akina. This skill is used at least once during battle, and has a Hit Counter of upto 35. This skill is also used in the end of Clarice's second boss fight, in Chapter 12. However, this skill is scripted, as Kevin begins warping around as fast as he does during Savage Indignation Fury, blocking and taking the full brunt of the swords. In exchange, his HP is dropped to one, as Clarice tries to finish him off with an Axe kick. However, Aeron steps infront, blocking the kick with a swift backhand and winding up a punch, as Reginald interferes, and duo drive their fists into her face with extreme force, launching her backwards. She barely stands, as Alyssa and Kyra seal her in place with Light and Earth runes (respectively) as Thomas and Akina begin exchanging slashes against her. Tobilas, Incendio and Keith finish her off with a large orb, a quarter of the size of the moon, made of fire on her. ''Quotes﻿'' "I would hope your ready." ~ Beginning Battle. "I will lend you a hand!" ~ Guest Attack "The path to the castle is that much clearer now." ~ Victory "We must not falter. Let us keep going." ~ Victory "Hahahah... Oh, ironic fate, you would put me against my old leader, wouldn't you?" ~ Vs. Party, with Reginald in the party. "'Hrm. A company of traitors. How perfect." Vs. Party, with Aeron, Tobilas, Kevin, Akina or Thomas in the party. "W...Why... Why don't you die?!" ~ Vs. Aeron and Reginald, in the two vs one. "I...'ve failed you... Ruby..." ~ Upon defeat. "If I die this time... I shall take at least one of you with me!" ~ When activating Traitor's End at the end of the third battle. Gallery '' Clarice Von Veldemeria.JPG|''A knight who's faith in King Allant is unmatched. But is that her true master?|link=http://forgottentestament.wikia.com/index.php?title=Clarice_Von_Veldemeria Clarice Von Veldemeria (2).JPG|''A former knight captain, now under the control of Ruby and Billy. She seeks only to assassinate King Reginald and Aeron Dawnseeker.|link=http://forgottentestament.wikia.com/index.php?title=Clarice_Von_Veldemeria Clarice Von Veldemeria (3).JPG|''A former knight captain. She seems to have regained her memories and conciousness, but now seems to hound after Tobilas with an unrelenting and unwavering conviction. Just what is she truly after?''|link=http://forgottentestament.wikia.com/index.php?title=Clarice_Von_Veldemeria '' Category:Forgotten Testament IV Characters Category:Forgotten Testament IV Navigation Category:Forgotten Testament IV Villains Category:Forgotten Testament IV Bosses